Beyond the limit
by BeyondSweets
Summary: L aún sigue temiendo a BB. Sin embargo, éste decide ir un día a visitarle... Lemon Yaoi, con dos capítulos desde diferentes puntos de vista.
1. Chapter 1: Beyond the limit

**Beyond the limit [Beyond Biryhday x L]  
**

**Beyond Birthday – From Another Note.**

Siempre pensé que cuando te miras al espejo, lo que ves al otro lado era un simple reflejo, una copia a la inversa que imitaba cualquier movimiento que hicieras.

Sin embargo, hasta hace poco no conocía la existencia de la verdadera media naranja que me correspondía. No me refiero a la persona que te acepta tal y como eres, sino a eso mismo: mi media naranja. Mi mitad. Alguien al que me parezco mucho y, sin embargo, apenas conozco.

En el momento que conocí a mi otra mitad, de repente abrí los ojos. Estaba bañado en sangre, con un cúter en la mano derecha, de pie frente a un cadáver, mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos rojizos, sangrientos, y a la vez moviendo ese sedoso y oscuro pelo al son del viento.

Sonrió.

Sin duda, temblé momentáneamente.

Quería dudar con todas mis fuerzas de que fuera tan parecido a mí en el físico.

"Elle Lawliet… tiempo de vida: X. Qué suerte conocerte tan pronto. Soy tu… mayor admirador."

Dijo esto acercándose a mi oreja y susurrándolo todo en murmuros.

¿Cómo conocía mi nombre? ¿Acaso nos conocíamos de algo? ¿Cómo sabía el tiempo de vida que me restaba?

En ese mismo momento, decidí no olvidarlo. Su nombre, me refiero.

"Beyond Birthday."

Me dije a mí mismo mientras me miraba en el espejo. Alargué la mano y lo toqué, quizás así él podría sentir la caricia. Ese hombre ya no me daría más miedo como el que me dio en su momento. Ahora yo era más fuerte que él.

"R…Ryuuzaki…"

Watari entró por la puerta. Se comportaba algo extraño, como nervioso o asombrado por algo.

"¿Qué ocurre, Watari?"

"Tienes visita…"

"¿De quién?"

"Eso exactamente… no lo sé."

Bajó la mirada, como si de verdad no lo supiera. Me pareció algo extraño, ya que cuando tenía visita él dejaba pasar a la persona, evitando todos los sistemas de seguridad, y guiarlo a mi habitación. Pensé que esta vez no lo habría hecho así y sería cierto que no lo conoce, pero en realidad, sí que estaba junto a él.

Era perfectamente normal que no lo conociera. Después de todo, era idéntico a mí, sólo que con los ojos rojos y el pelo más bien peinado, dentro de lo que cabe. Iba vestido de negro, como solía hacerlo, y mostraba una expresión sonriente, cosa que no me dio muy buena impresión.

"Beyond."

"¿No hace tanto que nos vimos, no? L."

"Cierto."

Hice un gesto para indicar que Watari se podía ir de la habitación. Él asintió, hizo una reverencia y se fue a su despacho cerrando la puerta antes.

"Toma asiento" Dije, "¿quieres un té?"

"No, gracias. Odio el té."

"¿Qué te parece un café?"

"¿No tendrás mermelada, no?"

"Sí, ahora que lo pienso."

"Pues dame el frasco entero."

"…Como quieras."

Por un momento pensé que tenía mucha gula, pero no era yo el más apropiado para decirlo. Además, ¿cómo le puede gustar la mermelada sin untarla en pan ni tostadas? Pero qué rarito es.

"…Dijo el cántaro a la jarra."

Me dijo cuando me escuchó a lo lejos, pues sin darme cuenta, lo había dicho todo en voz alta. Le serví el frasco de mermelada. Ya podría estar agradecido, pues no le había quitado ni el papelito de plata que lo tapa. Lo abrió muy fácilmente y metió la mano como si nada para coger un poco y llevárselo a la boca.

"No toques el sofá con esas manos." Le advertí. "¿No quieres una servilleta? ¿O una cuchara?"

"Cállate. No me interrumpas mientras como."

"¿Se puede saber por qué has venido a verme?"

"Pues eso. A verte. No tenía nada mejor que hacer desde el incidente en Los Ángeles".

"Se supone que Misora Naomi te llevó a la cárcel."

"Esa mujer tuvo muchas agallas para enfrentarse a mí. Yo simplemente hice lo que cualquiera hace: intentar escapar de la cárcel. Después de todo, aún soy menor."

"Eres un maldito asesino en serie que no merece ni que lo maten. Ya te morirás tú solo."

"Uy, qué miedo me das."

Obviamente, noté el tono con el que lo dijo. Se estaba burlando de mí.

Siguió comiendo mermelada como un animal. Hasta que no se acabó el frasco entero, no se limpió las manos. Yo me la había pasado mirándole todo el rato mientras comía un pastel de fresas que yo mismo me había servido. En serio, ¿a qué había venido éste?

"¿Has acabado? ¿Te traigo otro?"

"Bah, estoy lleno. Igualmente, tengo asuntos que tratar contigo y prefiero no hacerlo con la mermelada en la boca."

"Pues espero que no te importe que yo te vaya escuchando mientras me como la fresa."

"Me temo que la vas a tener que dejar para después."

Se levantó del sillón – que por cierto, también se sentaba igual a mí- y se me acercó lentamente. De nuevo, esa sonrisa. Me ponía los pelos de punta. Me recordaba a cuando lo vi y me habló por primera vez. Se agachó para estar a mi mismo nivel. Obviamente, me sentí obligado a dejar la fresa para más tarde. Con ese ser delante de mí, se me atragantaba todo.

"B… ¿qué haces?"

"Simplemente me sentía aburrido, así que decidí venir a verte."

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, me lo has preguntado antes. La razón por la que he venido."

"Apártate."

"No lo haré."

"…"

Cada vez se acercaba más a mí, hasta hacerme bajar las piernas del sofá y sentarme como alguien "normal". Me aparté tanto como pude, pero el respaldo del asiento no me dejaba huir más. Él se puso encima de mí y me cogió de las muñecas, estirándome encima del sillón. Aún seguía sonriendo y con los ojos cada vez más abiertos.

"S-Suéltame…"

"No quiero."

"¡Para! ¡Sal de encima!"

"Te he dicho…"

No hizo ni falta que acabara la frase, pues su fuerza me lo dijo todo. Me cogió aun más fuerte de los brazos y me ató las muñecas con su camiseta, la cual se quitó en un momento de despiste por parte mía. Se empezó a desabrochar los pantalones. Ya me lo veía a venir. Este miedo era el mismo que sentía cuando mató a aquella persona con el cúter. Aunque en esta situación, parecía que me quisiera hacer daño, pero de otro modo.

Me dolía mucho. Me dolía pero a la vez me gustaba. No me entiendo ni a mí mismo. Además, Beyond tenía mucha fuerza e iba cada vez más rápido. Para aliviar el dolor, empezó a respirar cerca de mi oreja y la lamió. Yo dejé escapar un leve gemido, pues era muy sensible a este tipo de cosas. Entonces me besó. Su lengua empezó a jugar con la mía y cuando me empezaba a quedar sin respiración, se apartó un poco de mí.

"Cómo se nota que puedes atar el rabillo de las cerezas…"

"¿Qué…?"

"Besas muy bien."

Y me volvió a besar, mientras iba cada vez más rápido.

Acabé agotado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Por Dios, ¿por qué tuvo que ser él? Aun me temblaban las manos del apretón con la camisa. No, no era por eso. Ni aun siendo cariñosa, esa persona nunca me podría dejar en paz. Entonces me fijé en mis muñecas. Estaban llenas de sangre, pero no era la mía. Comprobé su camisa: en efecto, tal y como pensaba.

"Aún sigues matando…"

"Bah, esta sangre es de un tipo que se lo merecía."

"Eres despreciable."

"¿Eso es lo único que me dices, L, el mejor detective del mundo?"

Le miré con tono desafiante, pero ni eso le inmutó. Se rió entre dientes y se volvió a poner la camisa bien y a abrocharse los pantalones. Entonces bajó del sofá y se dirigió a la salida.

"Cuando me vuelva a sentir aburrido, volveré a venir a verte."

No me sonó como un aviso, sino como una amenaza. No pude seguirle, mis piernas no me respondían, y además, como no me había disgustado del todo esa experiencia, temía que, al decirle algo, no volviera nunca más.

Me asomé a la ventana varios minutos después de que se fuera. Lo vi caminar lentamente y con total normalidad entre la gente. No se imaginaban que a su lado tenían un asesino en serie.

De hecho, ni siquiera me lo acababa de creer yo.

Esa tarde me había sentido realmente exhausto. Cansado. Sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar.

Me encontraba en una situación más allá del límite.

Beyond the limit.

Beyond Birthday.

Un nombre que nunca olvidaré.


	2. Chapter 2: Straw Dolls

Era de noche. Intentaba dormir, sin embargo, no tenía una buena cama. Al no tener dinero para pagar un Hotel tuve que dormir en la calle. Sinceramente, y viendo esto, prefería estar en la cárcel de aquella vez, pero ahora ya está todo hecho…

**Capítulo 2: Straw dolls.**

Aún recordaba aquella sensación. Tenía miedo, me estaban rodeando, no tenía escapatoria. Entonces decidí prenderme fuego a mí mismo. Ahora mismo no me acuerdo de si lo pensé bien o no, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. De no ser por aquella mujer…

…habría muerto.

"¿Cómo se llamaba…?"

Me dije a mí mismo mientras me incorporaba en la calle. Elevé la barbilla. El sueño que había tenido me había despertado, pero a la vez, de alguna u otra forma, me había avisado de que debía despertar. Un montón de hombres alrededor de mí, sonriendo, vestidos de mala manera, como si estuvieran pensando qué hacer conmigo.

Ah, ya he oído hablar sobre este tipo de gente. Se dedicaban a matar transeúntes con tal de divertirse, y ahora me habían confundido con uno. Bueno, "confundir, confundir…". Bah, qué demonios, yo ahora mismo era un vagabundo.

Amaneció al día siguiente como si nada a los pocos minutos. Yo me levanté del suelo, dejando atrás los cadáveres de los mata-transeúntes. Miré el cielo. Aún tenía un poco de sueño y tenía mucha hambre. Antes de que pasara alguien por la calle y viera los muertos, debía alejarme de aquel lugar, así que metí mis manos en los bolsillos y con mi usual posición de espalda curvada, fui hacia el cruce de carreteras donde se acumulaba la gente. Me di cuenta que mi camiseta estaba manchada de sangre, así que le di la vuelta y apenas se notó.

"¡¡Ahora mátame a mí!!"

Todo el mundo se dirigió hacia dónde provenía esa voz modificada por ordenador. Yo también miré. Venía de una televisión de gran pantalla en lo alto de un rascacielos. Sólo había una "L" con letras góticas escrita en ella. Sin poder evitarlo, solté una risilla.

"¿¡Qué pasa, no puedes!?"

Me preguntaba a quién dirigía ese mensaje, pero no era eso lo que realmente me llamaba la atención. Estaba claro dónde podía encontrarlo, sobretodo sabiendo que lo de atraparme le marcó de por vida. Ya sabía qué nombre se iba a poner.

Me dirigí al Hotel más cercano y pregunté por él, pero no estaba. Entonces me fui a otro, y volví a preguntar, pero nada. Finalmente, en el tercer Hotel – tercero, qué casualidad- lo encontré,

"¿Se encuentra aquí Rue Ryuuzaki?"

"Ryuuzaki-san… sí, en la habitación 710. ¿Viene de visita?"

"Así es".

"Entonces espere. Las visitas para esa habitación están vigiladas. Tengo que llamar a alguien."

Y la mujer cogió el teléfono, habló durante unos pocos segundos, y colgó, diciéndome que me podía sentar a esperar. No hizo falta esperar mucho, pues aquél que debía recogerme bajó rápidamente. Era un anciano de ojos cerrados. Me daba la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna foto en la Wammy's House… sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, él era el fundador del orfanato. Sonreí y extendí la mano, aunque él al verme la cara se sintió inquieto.

"Watari, ¿eras, verdad? Cuánto tiempo."

"B…" Él también extendió la mano. "Lo siento, pero no te puedo dejar pasar…"

"¿Por qué? Vengo en calidad de amigo suyo."

"…"

Sin mostrarse tranquilo en cada segundo, me dirigió hacia la habitación, saltándose fácilmente todos los sistemas de seguridad que habían conectados. Entiendo que no me pudiera decir nada, pues las órdenes las daba Lawliet, pero igualmente se le veía en la cara que no tenía muchas ganas de verme.

Llegamos a la habitación. Él dio dos toques y la abrió cuando le dieron el permiso.

"R…Ryuuzaki…"

Y entonces lo vi de lejos en la habitación, de espaldas.

"¿Qué ocurre, Watari?"

"Tienes visita…"

"¿De quién?"

"Eso exactamente… no lo sé."

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Ah, quizás no me había reconocido del todo y se había asustado de verme tan parecido a su Señorito. No, no tiene sentido, entonces hay que ser gilipollas. Hay que joderse.

"Beyond."

"¿No hace tanto que nos vimos, no? L."

"Cierto."

Me miraba como solía mirarme siempre, con esos ojos de pez muerto acompañados por esas grandes ojeras. Se mantenía calmado, pero sé que en el fondo sentía unas ganas enormes de echarme de la habitación.

Me ofreció asiento y me dio un frasco de mermelada. Luego él se fue a coger un pastel ya preparado para comérselo mientras yo me comía mi mermelada. Me estaba muriendo del hambre, así que le agradezco el detalle de darme de comer. Sólo faltaba que me diera una cama donde dormir, pero eso ya sería otra cosa.

Mientras le miraba comiendo no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Él se dio cuenta, pero se hizo el loco. Algunas veces le llegaba a odiar tanto que acababa deseándole. Ése era mi problema. No sé si me gusta o le odio. No, estoy seguro que le odio. Entonces sería por eso que le quiero ver sufriendo. Y sabía cómo hacerlo.

"B… ¿qué haces?"

"Simplemente me sentía aburrido, así que decidí venir a verte."

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos, me lo has preguntado antes. La razón por la que he venido."

"Apártate."

"No lo haré."

"…"

Le cogí fuerte por las muñecas hasta estirarlo en el sofá. Él puso esa carita que tanto me gusta ver, de miedo. Para añadirle más diversión le até las manos con mi camiseta, que era lo que tenía más a mano. Entonces me desabroché los pantalones. Lawliet gemía y casi lloraba por el dolor. Yo con tal de hacérselo pasar mal lo hacía con toda la fuerza posible. Cada vez más fuerte hasta que acabara gritando del dolor. Aunque por un momento me supo mal, así que aligeré y le lamí la oreja. No sabía que la tenía tan sensible.

Y él acabó agotado, tirado en el sofá, medio llorando y medio riendo. Yo también estaba cansado, pero lo único que quería era irme de allí. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, a partir de ahora se convertiría en una situación bastante incómoda.

Aunque me quedé mirándole durante bastante rato, finalmente reaccioné y me abroché los pantalones de nuevo, le quité la camiseta de las manos y me vestí del todo. Él se dio cuenta de la sangre de aquellos tíos que se le había quedado pegada a la piel.

"Aún sigues matando…"

"Bah, esta sangre es de un tipo que se lo merecía."

"Eres despreciable."

"¿Eso es lo único que me dices, L, el mejor detective del mundo?"

Anda que… le llego a decir que no era sólo uno, sino tres, y me tira por la ventana no sin antes llamar a la policía. Que tío tan raro.

"Cuando me vuelva a sentir aburrido, volveré a venir a verte."

Abrió bien los ojos, como si me quisiera decir algo, pero no dijo nada. Quizás porque tendría miedo o porque realmente quería que volviera. En fin. Salí del Hotel con paso ligero, me despedí de la recepcionista y me junté con la gente de la calle, como si fuera uno de ellos.

Cada vez que le miraba a la cara a alguien podía ver su nombre. Su nombre y su tiempo de vida. Lo primero no me interesaba mucho, ya que no me servía para nada, pero el tiempo de vida restante… siempre me había parecido más interesante.

Sin embargo, L no veía los nombres de la gente. No tenía mis "ojos". Y aunque yo pudiera olvidar el suyo de tantos que he visto…

Él nunca podrá olvidar el mío.

Beyond Birthday.

Rue Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki…


End file.
